my little one piece
by martin alonso
Summary: los mugiwaras estan perdidos en equestria ¿como llegaron aqui y como volveran a su mundo? clasificacion t solo por si las moscas
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada diré que no soy dueño de nada one piece es propiedad de funanimation y echiro oda y my Little pony es propiedad de hasbro y Lauren Faust.

**Capitulo 1: ¿el futuro rey de los piratas en ponyville?**

Sweet Apple Acres 10:00 AM

Applejack una pony terrestre naranja, melena rubia, con sombrero vaquero y 3 manzanas rojas como cutie mark, big maquintosh su hermano mayor un pony rojo, con melena rubia y una gran manzana verde como cutie mark y la hermana menor de ambos applebloom de color amarillo, melena pelirroja y sin cutie mark, estaban trabajando en su granja de manzanas en las afueras de ponyville.

-y… ¿y como van las cutie mark crusaders?- pregunto applejack mientras pateaba un árbol para que calleran las manzanas.

-aun nada-respondía applebloom mientras atrapaba las manzanas con un cesto que sostenía en su espalda-pero quede de verme con las chicas en el club mas tarde.

Applejack sonrió y dijo-te deseamos suerte ¿cierto Big Mac?-

-yeeppp- asintió el mayor de los hermanos.

Entonces se oyó algo parecido a un relámpago todos voltearon al cielo para ver una especie de portal azul del cual cayo lo que parecieron 9 siluetas que cayeron en posiciones diferentes uno al bosque everfree, otros justo en la entrada del mismo, otros 3 en ponyville, 1 en Cloudsdale, otro mas en canterlot y final mente uno en Sweet Apple Acres.

Al ver a la extraña criatura en el suelo boca abajo todos supusieron que había muerto por la caída, applejack se quito el sombrero en señal de respeto pero en eso el extraño animal empezó a levantarse diciendo-vaya que viaje mas loco-todos quedaron estupefactos había caído desde cientos de pies de altura y no solo había sobrevivido sino que se levantaba como si nada al verlos la criatura tenia cierto parecido al mono solo que se levantaba completamente erguido y no tenia mucho pelo y llevaba ropa una chaqueta roja unos shorts azules sandalias y un sombrero de paja.

Al estar completamente levantado y se dio cuenta de la presencia de los 3 ponis que lo miraban como la cosa mas rara imaginable. Entonces dijo-genial, un caballo con sombrero-dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Applejack quería decirle que era un pony no un caballo pero lo único que pudo articular fue-¿Quién eres tu?-

Al mono le brillaron los ojos los ojos aun más si es que se puede y su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de sorpresa, luego dijo –hablas- después su sorpresa se fue y regreso su sonrisa aun mas grande mientras decía-eso te hace 20% mas genial-

Entonces Applejack dijo firmemente-aun no me dices tu nombre-

El respondió-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy y yo voy a ser el rey de los piratas-

**Continuara**

Si se que no fue muy largo pero me asegurare de que los próximos capítulos duren mas por favor deja tu review y deja te digo que este es mi primer fanfic así que no sean muy duros conmigo, eso si acepto criticas constructivas, así que nos vemos y recuerden seguir el okama way


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro: esta es una parodia hecha por un fan sin ningún fin de lucro one piece es propiedad de fun animation y Echiro Oda y my little pony es propiedad de hasbro y Lauren Faust.

Y si se atreven a demandarnos los cortare en pedazos.

**Capitulo 2: Piratas entre nosotros**

Cutie Mark Crusaders casa club 10:02

Sweetie belle, una pequeña unicornio blanca y scootaloo una Pegaso naranja estaban petrificadas ante la visión de una extraña criatura con pelo verde durmiendo en su lugar de reunión haciendo sonido extraños, parecía que debió caer del cielo ya que había hecho un agujero en el techo de la casa.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto sweetie belle

-no se, pero ¿Qué tal si lo despertamos y le preguntamos?-respondió scootalo

-estas loca, que tal si es agresivo-mientras decía esto el monstruo verde se empezó a levantar mirando a su alrededor y viendo a las 2 pequeñas ponis el solo las ignoro y dijo-¿como demonios acabe aquí?-entonces sweetie belle grito-¿PUEDE HABLAR?-entonces el voltio a verlas con la misma extrañeza con que ellas lo veían entonces se dijo a si mismo-el nuevo mundo es mas raro de lo que imagine-

-¿Q-quién eres tu?-pregunto scootaloo tratando de mostrar valentía

-normalmente te presentas antes de preguntar su identidad a una persona-dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-y-yo soy s-sco-ootaloo –respondió mientras daba un paso para atrás.

-no te preocupes no te hare daño-dijo con tono serio y un poco molesto-mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro.

Casa de zecora 10:03

Zecora es una zebra que vive adentrada en el bosque everfree un lugar al que ningún humano (bueno poni) entra si se puede evitar debido a las extrañas y peligrosas criaturas que viven ahí aunque a ella no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo, en ese momento estaba cuidando a una hembra bípeda que encontró inconsciente cerca de su casa esta llevaba puesto un sostén layado verde y amarillo y unos jeans y tenia una larga cabellera naranja.

Cuando despertó estaba acostada en un sofá en una habitación de aspecto siniestro, se frotaba la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

-oh has despertado, estoy verdaderamente encantado-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Voltio para ver una zebra la cual la saludaba con su pata

-¿Quién o que eres tu?-dijo ya pasado el shock

-soy una zebra y zecora es como se me nombra-respondió, ¿de verdad tiene que hablar siempre con rimas? Se preguntaba la muchacha-¿Cómo te llamas y que eres?-continuo

-soy una humana y mi nombre es Nami- respondió la joven chica

Ponyville centro del pueblo 10:04

En el centro había un grupo de vándalos formado por 3 grifos que estaban arrasando con los puestos de comida y saqueando todo lo que encontraran.

-todos estos ponis son unos perdedores-decía mientras arrojaba una manzana a la cabeza de un Pegaso gris y con un ojo virolo.

-no se saldan con la suya-decía la alcaldesa de ponyville.

-¿y quien nos va a detener? ¿Eh? Jajajajajajajajaja-se burlaba el que parecía el líder, entonces de entre los arbustos salió una pequeña bolita negra que golpeó en la cabeza al mismo grifo, entonces este ya furioso grito-¿Quién SE ATREVE?-

De los arbustos sale un hombre de amplia nariz-yo me atrevo-dijo mientras le temblaban las piernas.

-¿QUIEN ERES? Dímelo para que pueda escribir tu nombre en tu tumba-dijo con una confianza renovada al ver el nerviosismo de su oponente.

-soy el capitán usopp-dijo mientras sudaba una cascada y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa-váyanse o mis 8000 hombres los destruirán.

Cañón a las afueras de ponyville 10:05

Spike, un bebe dragón morado y Rarity, una unicornio blanco eran atacados por una banda de perros joyeros.

-no te escaparas poni-decía el mayor de los perros

-déjenla en paz-decía el joven dragón que estaba siendo golpeado por los otros 2.

Cuando el perro líder estaba a punto de atrapar a la poni asustada de la nada salió una silueta negra que envió a volar al perro de una patada-¿Qué demonios?-decían los otros perros soltando al dragón ya inconsciente-¿Quién te crees tu rubio?-Decía a un mono con traje negro, este tan solo se digno a tomar un cigarrillo y empezar a fumar-no me creo un perro miserable y abusivo que maltrata a una dama-dicho esto dio un salto y exclamo-blue walk-rarity cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió vio al mismo sujeto junto a los 2 perros inconscientes y pisando el cigarro que ya se había acabado.

Rarity se sonrojo tanto que parecía que tuviera fiebre-¿Quién eres tu?

El joven respondió sin voltear y con las manos en los bolsillos-me han llamado de muchas maneras príncipe, pierna negra, cocinero pero vos mi lady puedes llamarme sanji-

Casa de fluttershy 10:06

Fluttershy una Pegaso amarilla la cual vive en frente de el bosque everfree regaba las flores de su jardín cuando vio salir 2 criaturas del bosque una un pequeño mapache con cuernos y un sombrero azul siendo perseguido por un oso entonces fluttershy se apresuro y detuvo al oso con su característica mirada, si las miradas mataran lo hubiera matado a el y a todos sus ancestros.

-como te atreves a abusar de este pequeño animalito, ¿no tienes vergüenza? ¿Qué crees que te diría tu madre?-decía mientras el oso regresaba al bosque con la cabeza abajo y al borde de las lagrimas.

Fluttershy voltio a donde había corrido la pobre criatura, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol (sin duda el camuflaje no era lo suyo, ¡tenia el cuerpo descubierto y solo escondía la mitad de su cara).

Fluttershy sonrió y dijo-no te preocupes ya no hay peligro puedes salir-la criatura ni se inmuto.

Fluttershy puso una cara de perrito y dijo –por favor, solo quiero ser tu amiga-entonces empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella y dijo-gracias por ayudarme-sus nervios se habían ido y ahora se notaba muy feliz.

Flutershy dijo-fantástico, puedes hablar dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es tony tony chopper-respondió

Canterlot trono real 10:07

Había 2 tronos con en una amplia sala que eran ocupadas por 2 alicornios(1),uno blanco y radiante como el día con cabello de arcoíris que parecía ondear como la briza y la otra era negra y misteriosa como la noche con un cabello que se asemejaba al cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor.

Sonó la trompeta que simbolizaba el arribo de un visitante.

-¿a llegado ya ese poni?-preguntaba la menor de las hermanas.

-si luna pero no es realmente un poni-respondió la hermana mayor.

En eso se abrió la gran puerta y se vio a una mujer humana siendo escoltado ante las princesas al llegar hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonriendo dijo-es un honor su alteza-entonces la alicornio hizo una señal con su pata a los guardias par que se retiraran.

Una vez solas la princesa dijo-empecemos con las presentaciones yo soy celestia y esta es mi hermana luna somos las gobernantes de este reino ¿Podrías decirnos quien eres tu?-

-robin…nico robin-dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Sugar Cube Córner 10:08

Esta mañana en sugar cube córner del cielo había caído una enorme criatura de metal justo en frente de la tienda pinkie pie, una pony terrestre color rosa, la había llevado adentro para tratar de ayudarlo.

-¿que creen que sea Srs. Cake?-preguntaba a la pareja dueña de la pastelería.

Se vieron entre si y el señor cake respondió-no tenemos idea-en eso se abrió una compuerta del estomago de la criatura parcia que necesitaba que lo recargaran pero…¿con que?

-Ya se, ya se-dijo pinkie todos voltearon a verla-necesita refresco de cola para poder funcionar-todos pusieron una pata en la cara

-pinkie estoy segura que…-decía la señora cake mientras pinkie sacaba una botella de cola y la instalaba dentro del estomago del robot entonces empezó a vibrar y pinkie dijo-cúbranse-todos se fueron atrás de la caja pero en vez de una explosión lo que oyeron fue el mismo sonido de un horno al acabar.

El gigante se levanto y exclamo-SUPER-mientras hacia una pose de lo mas ridícula.

-hola soy pinkie pie, yo soy quien te revivió ¿como te llamas? ¿Qué eres? ¿De donde eres? ¿Adonde vas? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Cuál es mhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmmhmh?-el robot ya no aguanto y puso su mano en su boca para callarla.

Dijo-calma pequeña una a la vez- mientras le quitaba la mano de su boca.

-Bueno dime ¿quien eres?-pregunto mientras saltaba enérgicamente.

-soy franky-contesto volviendo a la pose de antes.

Cloudsdale 10:09

Cloudsdale es la principal ciudad de los pegasos que, como su nombre indica se encuentra entre las nubes. En medio de la calle había caído lo que parecía un esqueleto ya habían llamado a la policía para que revisaran el cadáver pero cuando se le estaba acercando un doctor sucedió lo increíble, el esqueleto empezó a moverse efectivamente se levantaba del suelo apoyándose en sus piernas como lo haría cualquier criatura bípeda (2) Al levantarse dijo-60 grados-mientras se inclinaba para volver a caer al suelo.

Entonces dijo-ohh creo que me rompí la nariz… espera no tengo nariz-se levanta de un salto-yohohohohohohoho SKULL JOKE-Entonces saco una guitarra y exclamo-BONE TO BE WILD (3)-Acto seguido empezó a tocar una tonada llena de energía todos en cloudsdale empezaron a bailar en las calles.

Cuando acabo se le acerco un joven pegaso y le pregunto-¿Quién es usted señor esqueleto?-

El esqueleto respondió-Yo soy Brook, el rey del soul-

¿Qué pasara con zoro y las cuttie mark crusaders?

¿Qué hará zecora con nami?

¿Usopp podrá vencer a la banda de grifos?

¿Qué hará sanji con rarity y un inconsciente spike?

¿Qué pasara con fluttershy y chopper?

¿Qué querrá celestia Con robin?

¿Franky será capaz de responder las mil y 1 preguntas de pinkie?

¿Qué aventuras le esperan a brook en cloudsdale?

¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas inútiles?

¿Me callare algún día?

No se pierdan el siguiente emocionante capitulo de… esto.

Antes de irme quiero pedirles un favor si dejan un review quiero que me digan que personaje les gustaría que hablara la próxima vez y el que reciba mas votos será el protagonista del próximo capitulo y el segundo con mas votos el del cuarto y así sucesivamente gracias por darme unos minutos de su tiempo y recuerden…los esqueletos también cagan.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight: hola… ¿umm?... ¿esta encendido?...okey-tos-este fanfic es una parodia hecha por un fan sin ningún fin de lucro, mlp es propiedad de Lauren faust y hasbro y one piece es propiedad de echiro oda y funanimetion, por favor no nos demanden.

**Capitulo 3: la aventura comienza**

**Biblioteca de ponyville 10:00**

Twilight sparkle, una unicornio morado, se proponía a dar un paseo después de reacomodar la biblioteca, pero antes de irse de la ventana apareció un búho.

-hola owlicious-le dijo, entonces vio que tenia un pequeño papel en su pata-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto y el búho alzo la pata en señal de ofrecimiento ella lo levito con su magia y vio que era una carta de la princesa celestia.

Empezó a leer:

_Querida twilight:_

_Te escribo para comunicarte que ecuestria se encuentra al borde del desastre,_

_Un antiguo enemigo ha vuelto y necesito que vengas con tus amigas y spike,_

_Pero antes, tengo una misión para ti,_

_Esta vez su poder no será suficiente por lo que he pedido ayuda de otras criaturas de una tierra lejana,_

_Son nueve y en cuanto los encuentres a todos llévalos ante mí,_

_Se despide tu maestra:_

_p. celestia_

_p.s. la carta se autodestruirá en cuanto acabes de leerla._

Justo al leer eso la carta se deshizo en cenizas y de cada ceniza se formo un nuevo papel que se agruparon en fila delante de ella, eran exactamente 9, twilight se inclino para verlos mejor.

"son… ¿carteles de se busca?" observo twilight confundida, no entendía porque la princesa celestia le estaba pidiendo ayuda a un grupo de criminales.

"bueno, celestia no se ha equivocado antes, ¿verdad?" se dijo twilight, "seguro sabe lo que hace" se convenció y empezó a estudiar los carteles uno por uno.

El primero mostraba una criatura muy parecida al mono, solo que con menos pelo, tenia una amplia sonrisa y usaba un sombrero de paja-Monkey D. Luffy, "sombrero de paja"-leyó- recompensa: ¡¿400,000,000?- twilight estaba sin palabras era una criatura extraña, pero se veía tan infantil e inocente-no debo bajar la guardia con este-concluyo.

El siguiente se veía otro de su misma especie pero este era todo lo contrario al otro, tenía todo el aspecto de un criminal, cabello verde y puntiagudo y con una mirada asesina- roronoa zoro, "el cazador de piratas", entonces debe ser una especie de mercenario-dedujo twilight-si el otro tipo valía 400,000,000 este debe valer… ¡¿120, 000,000?-twilight ni se dio cuenta de que se quedo con la boca abierta-debe ser un error de imprenta-se dijo twilight calmándose.

Paso al siguiente cartel en donde se mostraba otro de esas raras criaturas esta era hembra y con el cabello naranja, estaba en una pose bastante provocativa-nami, "la gata ladrona"-twilight solo se le ocurrió una palabra que, bueno digamos rimaba con fruta-recompensa: 16,000,000-no parecía haber nada mas así que paso al siguiente.

Era otro de ellos pero este era de lo mas particular tenia una nariz extremadamente larga y usaba una mascara que se asemejaba a la mitad de un sol-sogeking, "el rey de los tiradores", recompensa: 30, 000,000, bueno este no debería ser difícil de encontrar-finalizo antes de seguir con el siguiente.

Twilight se impacto unos segundos al ver al siguiente ya no era una foto si no un pésimo dibujo de un tipo rubio, con un cigarrillo-sanji, "pierna negra", recompensa: 77, 000,000… bueno creo que lo puedo identificar por el cigarro-dijo twilight antes de seguir por el siguiente.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el siguiente cartel, era un animalito de lo mas tierno, como si juntáramos un reno con un mapache y en el cartel se encontraba comiendo algodón de azúcar lo que lo hacia verse aun mas lindo-tony tony chopper (mascota), "el amante del algodón de azúcar", recompensa: 50… ¿Por qué se molestan siquiera en dar una recompensa a una criatura tan inocente?-se preguntaba twilight.

Twilight sintió un extraño sentimiento de abatimiento y tristeza con la siguiente, era otra hembra, pero esta era una niña de cabello oscura y tenia la mirada mas triste y deprimente que twilight hubiera visto jamás -Nico robín, "la niña demonio", recompensa: 80, 000,000-Twilight siguió viendo la foto unos segundos que se sintieron como horas pero se detuvo al sentir un repentino escalofrió que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Twilight se quedo con una cara de wtf con la siguiente en ella se veía a otro de los machos con cabello azul puntiagudo, gafas oscuras, una barbilla extrañamente puntiaguda y aparte de todo una nariz de metal-Franky, "el cyborg" recompensa: 44,000,000… creo que dejare este para ultimo-dijo apartando la vista y fijándose en el ultimo de los letreros.

Twilight arqueo una ceja ante al siguiente era otro de los machos, parecía simpático pero también muy raro, tenia un afro negro y abundante y una sonrisa muy particular-brook, "el tarareante", recompensa: 33, 000,000-twilight finalizo y saco una pequeña bolsa de un cajón con su magia y guardo todos los carteles adentro antes de salir por la puerta.

Mientras salía veía como se abría un portal en el cielo del que salían los 9 sombreros de paja y caían en diferentes direcciones "algo me dice que será un día muy largo" pensó twilight mientras se dirigía al centro del pueblo donde había caído la silueta mas cercana.

**Continuara…**

Y esa fue la historia de como ecuestria fue fundada.

Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado tratare de que el próximo capitulo no tarde tanto así que por favor les pido que me digan que opinan y si les gusta pónganlo en sus favoritos y si no por favor díganme porque que quiero escuchar lo que opinan.

Nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy: esta es una parodia hecha por un fan sin fines de lucro, mlp es propiedad de hasbro y Lauren faust y one piece es propiedad de echiro oda y funanimation, ummm…ah si no nos demanden "se levanta" okey, acabe ¿Dónde esta la carne que me prometieron?

**Capitulo 4: Reuniendo a la banda parte 1**

**Centro de ponyville:**

-¡¿8000?-exclamo uno de los grifos impactado.

-no seas idiota, esta mintiendo-dijo el líder de los grifos.

-ahhh, ¡me han descubierto!-grito usopp desesperado**.**

-ven se los dije-dijo el jefe de los grifos con aire de suficiencia, entonces usopp empezó una pequeña risita para aparentar confianza y dijo:

-Buueeennoo, 8000 hombres quizá sea exagerado, pero son un montón y están de camino hacia aquí- y después empezó una carcajada larga y exagerada.

-bien, ya tuve suficiente de sus payasadas mátenlo-los grifos volaron hacia usopp buscando clavarle sus garras y usopp empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de la plaza a la velocidad de una enorme cobardía de hecho corrió tan rápido que los grifos se cansaron de seguirlo y se detuvieron para descansar mientras el seguía corriendo en círculos.

-ah… ¿vamos por el?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-no se, es divertido verlo-respondió el otro.

De repente salió disparado y de un salto subió a la plataforma que hay en frente del ayuntamiento y dijo-usopp spell-mientras estiraba sus manos y pisaba firmemente con los pies separados.

-¿puede usar magia?-dijo uno de los grifos asustado.

-pónganse en guardia-dijo el jefe y se pusieron en formación junto a él.

Entonces usopp dijo-das un fuerte pisotón al suelo estando descalzo y te clavas una astilla en el dedo gordo-nada paso.

-eso duele de solo pensarlo-dijo la poni del ojo virolo.

-¡YA ME HARTE DE TUS PENDEJADAS!-dijo el jefe grifo mientras se abalanzaba contra el pero usopp logro esquivarlo girando a un lado y en su arranque de ira el grifo no vio que iba a chocar con un poste y al hacerlo quedo inconsciente, ni usopp se esperaba que eso le saliera tan bien.

-¡JEFE!-dijeron al unísono al ir a revisarlo, vieron que estaba bien pero inconsciente.

-JEFE DESPIERTE-grito uno.

-mami no quiero ir a la escuela-dijo el jefe aun aturdido, entonces se sacudió la cabeza y grito-QUITENSE ESTOY BIEN-dijo apartándolos con sus garras.

-BIEN HECHO CAPITAN USOPP-dijo uno de los ponis del pueblo.

-BUENOS REFLEJOS-dijo otro.

Entonces todos los ponis empezaron a aclamar al héroe que luchaba para proteger al pueblo, todos los nervios de antes se fueron y ahora se veía con una confianza renovada y dijo en tono grandilocuente-Bueno no por nada en el east blue me decían: "el capitán usopp de los reflejos felinos"-dijo mientras el jefe de los grifos terminaba de componerse.

Este dijo-bien capitán creo que te he subestimado, pero se acabaron los juegos, CABRONES SIGANME, ¡HAREMOS LA RULETA DE LA MUERTE!-cada uno de los grifos se puso en posición alrededor de usopp y empezaron a caminar lentamente alrededor de él y poco a poco fueron aumentando el paso hasta que empezaron a volar unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo uno de ellos rompió la formación y lo ataco, usopp logro esquivarlo pero los otros 2 aprovecharon y lo rasguñaron con toda su fuerza y cayo al suelo gritando y pataleando, sangraba a montones, los grifos se le echaron encima y empezaron a golpearlo y patearlo.

Usopp dijo para sus adentros: "No puedo mas, por favor ayúdame, héroe legendario" de repente usopp se abalanzo sobre uno de los grifos poniendo su mano en frente de su rostro.

-impact dial-dijo y de su mano apareció una onda de viento que mando al grifo a volar por los aires y estrellarse en un puesto de comida.

Corrió unos metros y de su espalda desenfundo una larga resortera negra y de su bolsa saco una mascara una capa, se las puso rápidamente y se comenzó a oír una música de fondo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a uno de mis grifos?-dijo el jefe furioso.

-no ¿Cómo te atreves tu a aterrorizar este pacifico pueblo?-su tono de voz había cambiado y ahora hablaba elegante y elocuentemente-yo ¡sogeking! no dejare pasar esta maldad-les apunto con su resortera y dijo-sientan el poder de la kabuto negra-disparo y la bala impacto en el suelo en medio de los otros 2 grifos.

-jajajajajajajaja, tu puntería es pésima-se rio el grifo.

-espéralo…-dijo sogeking y justo después de eso la tierra empezó a moverse y del suelo salió una enorme planta que enredo y noqueo a los grifos pasaron unos minutos y la planta desapareció y solo quedaban los grifos inconscientes y algunas raíces caídas.

**Sugar cube corner:**

Después de presentarse Franky abrió su pecho y moviendo sus controles puso a sonar una música rara y empezó a decir-right, left, right, left-mientras movía sus caderas de lado a lado de manera ridícula, pinkie se emociono y empezó a bailar igual que el mientras que algunos ponis empezaron a irse viendo lo ridículo que se estaba poniendo todo, en eso se sintió un temblor y franky paro la música y salió hacia la calle para ver una enorme planta a lo lejos.

-ese es usopp-dijo corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo.

-¡Espérame Franky!-dijo pinkie siguiéndolo saltando felizmente.

**Devuelta al centro del pueblo:**

Entonces llego volando una Pegaso azul con pelo de arcoíris y dijo-nunca teman, su amigable vecina rainbow dash esta aquí.

-llegas tarde- dijo uno de los ponis del pueblo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo rainbow dash se sorprendió tanto que dejo de volar y se cayó.

-si, esa…ummm…cosa de nariz larga derroto a los grifos-dijo otro señalando a sogeking que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, sin moverse y con los brazos cruzados.

Dash voló en frente y con actitud retadora pregunto-¿tu quien se supone que eres?-

-yo soy-señalo al cielo con un dedo y puso su otra mano en la cintura-SOGEKING, EL REY DE LOS TIRADORES-de detrás de él salieron un par de nubes de humo una roja y otra blanca y todos los ponis del pueblo estallaron en vitores.

-¿Rey de los tiradores? ¿Seguro no es el rey de los narizones?-se burlo rainbow buscando fastidiarlo, si hay algo que rainbow dash odiaba era ser opacada.

-señorita, por favor, que esto no acabe en una ridícula disputa-el rostro de rainbow cambio de repente de azul a rojo, mitad de ira y mitad de vergüenza, no solo la estaba opacando, la estaba haciendo quedar mal-¿Por qué no mejor me dice su nombre?

-hmp, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías-emprendió el vuelo, tomo una nube y dando varias vueltas en un molino se mostro delante de sogeking con un pequeño arcoíris sobre sus alas alzadas-SOY RAINBOW DASH, LA VOLADORA MAS RAPIDA DE EQUESTRIA-dijo orgullosamente.

Sogeking se inclino unos centímetros y dijo-mucho gusto rainbow-san-dijo respetuosamente.

Rainbow se empezaba a desesperar, no importaba lo que hiciera seguía con esa actitud noble y heroica, lo que hiciera ella solo haría que se viera mejor, rainbow iba a retarlo a un duelo pero de la multitud se oyó una voz conocida…

-¡sogeking! ¿Cierto?-todos voltearon de donde venia la voz-te estaba buscando-dijo una unicornio de color morado.

-twilight, ¿conoces a este raro?-preguntaba rainbow.

-no-respondió sacando los letreros de se busca-pero la princesa me encomendó…

-aja-reacciono dash- así que eres un criminal-empezó a acelerar hacia a el pero fue detenida por un aura mágica morada-twilight ¿Qué haces?-

-rainbow dash, contrólate, la princesa no quiere arrestarlo ella pidió una audiencia con el-dijo twilight y entonces soltó a dash roja de la pena.

-lo…lo siento-se disculpaba dash de modo algo forzado.

-no importa-la disculpo sogeking, este volteo y le dijo a twilight- podría preguntarle, ¿Quién es celestia?-

-la gobernante de este país-contesto.

-¿para que me necesita?-continúo.

-no me lo ha dicho-siguió twilight.

-¿y sobre los mugiwara?-pregunto de nuevo sogeking.

-¿los mugiwara?-pregunto twilight confundida.

-¿has visto el resto de los carteles?-le dijo sogeking-ellos son piratas y su banda es conocida como mugiwara que significa sombrero de paja, eso es por su capitán monkey d luffy.

-¿tu eres uno de los mugiwara?-pregunto la unicornio.

Antes de que pudiera contestar de repente se oyó una estruendosa voz.

-EYYYY-todos voltean hacia donde venia la voz-NO ES ESE NUESTRO INVATIBLE ARTILLERO, USSOP-lo decía un gigante de metal con pelo azul haciendo una pose en la que juntaba sus brazos hacia arriba dejando ver el dibujo de una estrella azul, lo que siguió fue un largo e incomodo silencio…

**Casa club cutie mark crusaders:**

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-pregunto sweetie belle.

-30 minutos-respondió scootaloo.

Zoro estaba en el suelo mientras ellas lo observaban desde la casa del árbol, volteo hacia arriba y al verlas dice-oye les dije que no me siguieran-

-¿seguirte?-dice scootaloo-NO HAS HECHOMAS QUE COMINAR EN CIRCULOS ALREDEDOR DEL ARBOL-grito enfadada.

-¿eh?-vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el punto de partida-ES QUE NO ME EXPLICAN BIEN LAS COSAS-

-TE DIJIMOS QUE FUERAS POR EL CAMINO DE TIERRA-ahora le grito sweetie belle.

-Y ESO HICE-para llegar al pueblo había que seguir un camino hecho de tierra pero lo que paso fue que alrededor del árbol el camino se extendía como un circulo por todos los lados y zoro camino por ese circulo por media hora sin darse cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar.

-HE VISTO MOSCAS CON MÁS SENTIDO DE LA ORIENTACION-continúo scootaloo.

-¿PORQUE TIENEN QUE DARME INSTRUCCIONES TAN CONFUSAS?-pregunto zoro harto.

-CUALQUIERA CON SENTIDO COMUN LO HABRIA ENTENDIDO-siguió sweetie belle.

Zoro dio un profundo respiro y dijo algo avergonzado-¿podrían acompañarme al pueblo?-

Sweetie belle y scootaloo se vieron unos segundos y las dos sonrieron y dijeron:

-podríamos ser…CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ACOMPAÑANTES-

Zoro no entendió nada de lo que dijeron, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera llegar al pueblo.

Las dos potrillas se bajaron de rápidamente y sweetie belle dijo-quédate cerca dulzura-guiñándole un ojo, zoro sentía que había perdido cada gramo de su dignidad…

**Sweet Apple acres:**

Luffy estaba atado a un árbol y llevaba varios minutos viéndose con Apple Jack hasta que por fin dijo:

-tengo hambre-los 3 hermanos Apple colapsaron de incredubilidad.

-MEDIA HORA Y ES LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR-grito Apple Bloom enojada.

Luffy respondió-tengo sed-

-ESO ES PRACTICAMENTE LO MISMO-volvió a gritar Apple Bloom.

-tranquila Apple Bloom, déjale esto a los mayores-la corto Apple Jack.

-YEP-afirmo big Macintosh.

-¿te llamas Apple Bloom?-pregunto luffy.

-yo hago las preguntas aquí-le dijo applejack.

-bueno-dijo luffy.

-bien-Apple Jack se aclaró la garganta y empezó a preguntar-¿Qué eres tu?

-un pirata-

-no me refiero, a tu especie-

-oooohh, pues soy un humano-

-¿Qué es un humano?-pregunto apple bloom curiosa.

Luffy empezó a pensar y al final dijo-buena pregunta, pero no estoy seguro de como responderla-

-bueno eso no me interesa ahora-continuo apple Jack-dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-platico contigo-respondió, ni siquiera era una broma.

Applejack se llevo una pezuña a la cara, esta cosa era casi tan ilógica como pinkie, por suerte tenia una gran paciencia para estas cosas-no me refiero a ¿porque estas aquí? hace muchos años que no se había visto u oído sobre un pirata en ecuestria-

-¿Qué es una equestria?-pregunto luffy confundido.

-el nombre de este país-respondió.

-guau, oye entonces ¿aquí hay mas caballos que hablan?-pregunto luffy emocionado.

-no somos caballos somos ponis-respondió Apple Jack-pero si los habitantes de este país somos casi todos ponis-

-genial me muero por conocer este lugar-decía luffy emocionado, tenia un aspecto muy infantil pero también muy alegre y animado, apple Jack concluyo que era una criatura increíblemente tonta pero que de ninguna manera era malo, estaba empezando a agradarle, pero no estaba segura, pues bueno ¡era un pirata!, no parecía malo de ningún modo pero como podía saber que no era un acto para ganarse su confianza y en cuanto este libre actuara como un verdadero pirata y empezaría a saquear la granja y después el pueblo apple Jack simplemente no estaba segura de que hacer, pensó que seria mejor hacer mas preguntas para estar mas segura:

-pero no respondiste mi ultima pregunta ¿Por qué estas aquí y que buscas?-

-la verdad es que estoy perdido no se ni como llegue a este lugar-respondió muy calmado.

-a ver explícate- decía apple Jack.

-Hace unos momentos estaba en mi barco con el resto de mis nakamas cuando del cielo apareció un agujero azul que nos trago a todos y al salir de el me encontraba en este lugar-

Apple Jack se quedo callada unos instantes, esa historia sonaba increíblemente fantástica, pero veía su rostro y no había ni un rastro de mentira y ella era el elemento de la honestidad, para esas cosas no había mejor juez que ella.

-¿nakama?-dijo apple bloom rompiendo el silencio.

-son mi tripulación-respondió luffy.

-¿Cuántos son?-

-incluido yo somos nueve-

-parecen muy pocos-decía apple bloom un poco decepcionada.

-somos pocos pero somos muy fuertes-se defendió luffy.

-¿y tú eres el capitán?-

-si-dijo luffy orgullosamente-

-¿luffy?-se oyó una voz femenina, todos vieron de donde venia la voz era una mujer joven de cabello naranja sosteniendo una bolsa-LUFFY-dijo acercándose, se le veía contenta hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba atado-¿en qué lio te metiste ahora?-pregunto molesta y fastidiada.

Luffy abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada y en ves de eso voltio hacia Apple Jack y pregunto-oye, es cierto, ¿Por qué estaba atada?-

-para asegurarme de que no eres peligroso-respondió.

-no te preocupes no es malo, pero no te confundas es idiota-dijo nami.

-NAMI, no hables así de mi-decía luffy empezando un berrinche.

Apple Bloom se tumbo de la risa y Apple Jack no pudo evitar sacar una risita y dijo-¿seguro que tú eres el capitán?-

-si, pero créeme que es un inútil-dijo nami-siempre nos metemos en problemas por sus tonterías y a los 5 minutos ya causo un desastre, es un egoísta e inmaduro-

Incluso big Mac empezó a reír, pero Apple Jack pregunto-¿entonces porque estas con el?-nami dejo de reírse y la vio mas como pensativa-es que, si eso es cierto ¿Por qué estas con el si piensas así? ¿Debe ser muy difícil?-

Nami sonrió y dijo-Bueno, es un poco complicado, pero veras, cada uno los mugiwaras tenemos un sueño propio, por ejemplo yo soy la navegante y mi sueño es hacer un mapa de todo el mundo, hace tiempo yo estaba a punto de rendirme y olvidarme para siempre de mis sueños, mi pueblo fue colonizado por arlong, el capitán de los piratas gyojin, mato a mi madre y me obligo desde niña a hacer mapas para el y me dijo que si conseguía unos 300,000,000 liberaría a mi pueblo-pauso un momento antes de continuar-10 años, 10 años viajando de un lugar a otro, pasándome entre barco y barco, robando a cuanto pirata encontrara, hasta que un día conocí a un muchacho muy particular, al principio nuestra relación solo fue de socios para mi solo era otro pirata al que al final traicionaría y le arrebataría todos sus tesoros, yo era una ladrona exclusiva de piratas, mi norma era que solo podía robar a los piratas, al fin y al cabo sus tesoros eran de los barcos que asaltaban y los pueblos que saqueaban, pero había algo diferente en luffy no era como los otros piratas, era muy leal y si había algo que odiaba era a un capitán que maltratara a su tripulación, en serio me dolió cuando le robe el barco y sus tesoros, era la primera vez que me sentía mal robándole a un pirata, esta a unos 10,000 de poder pagarle todo a arlong pero el desgraciado soborno a un oficial de la marina que confisco todos mis tesoros argumentando que eran robados, trate de impedirlo, pero fue inútil, estaba desesperada 10 años de trabajo a la basura así como así, comprendí que arlong no iba a dejarme ir nunca y justo cuando iba a rendirme y renunciar a toda esperanza, luffy estaba ahí, a pesar de todos mis engaños y mentiras y todas mis apuñaladas por la espalda y que le había dicho mil veces que no se metiera, seguía ahí queriendo ayudarme, yo ya no sabia que hacer, así que le rogué, "luffy, ayúdame por favor" me puso su sombrero que para él es su mas grande tesoro y grito, "POR SUPUESTO QUE SI", fue ante arlong y empezaron a pelear no solo el sino también nuestros otros nakamas, zoro que estaba gravemente herido, sanji que estaba en completa desventaja e incluso usopp que normalmente es débil y un cobarde, lucho valientemente y todos juntos derrotaron a arlong y a su banda, y de las ruinas de arlong park luffy se levanto y grito, "NAMI, TU ERES MI NAKAMA", desde entonces viajo con el como la navegante de la tripulación viviendo aventuras, festejando con mis nakamas y luchando contra la marina y otros piratas, y aunque todos tenemos sueños individuales nuestra meta es encontrar el one piece y que así luffy se convierta en el rey de los piratas y como su navegante debo poder guiarlo hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso.-

Apple Bloom y big Mac estaban sollozando al oír su triste historia y Apple Jack se acercó a luffy y le dijo-no tenia idea de que fueras un gran tipo-espero respuesta pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que oyó una respiración profunda y al verlo de cerca vio que…

-¿SE DURMIO TODA LA HISTORIA?-efectivamente estaba dormido pero se despertó con el grito y dijo:

-¿ya amaneció?-bostezo_-_sanji ¿Qué hay de desayunar-

Apple Jack lo vio molesta y dijo-sabes… estaba empezando a tenerte respeto, pero, olvídalo ya lo echaste a perder.-

-buenos días poni del sombrero-dijo con una estúpida sonrisa.

-me llamo Apple Jack-

-¿Apple Jack?-dijo luffy-deben gustarte mucho las manzanas.

-bueno si, pero el nombre en realidad es porque soy de la familia Apple, la principal exportadora de manzanas de toda ecuestria y…HAS ME CASO CON UN DEMONIO-grito al ver que se había vuelto a dormir.

-discúlpalo, por favor, no lo hace a propósito es que así es el.-

Eso ultimo le recordó a como era pinkie pie así que entendió lo que quiso decir, dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo-si te entiendo-

-yo creo que es divertido-dijo Apple Bloom.

-bueno, si lo es un poco-dijo nami todos empezaron a reír y al acabar nami se acercó a luffy con la bolsa que llevaba cargando en su espalda y dijo mostrándole lo que había adentro-Luffy mira esto-en la bolsa había montones y montones de joyas.

-wow, un tesoro-dijo luffy emocionado.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?-pregunto Apple Jack.

-en una cueva cerca de aquí-respondió nami.

Apple Jack se asusto y pregunto-¿en el bosque ever free?-

-si-Dijo nami, sin entender-¿Qué pasa con eso?

Se oyó un gran rugido que hizo temblar la tierra-ESO ES LO QUE PASA, ESA CUEVA ERA EL HOGAR DE UN DRAGON Y LAS JOYAS ERAN SUYAS-grito Apple Jack desesperada.

Justo entonces el dragón apareció ante ellos y dijo-¿Quién es el gusano, que robo mis gemas?-

-NAMI, DALE LAS MALDITAS JOYAS-dijo Apple Jack.

-nunca, yo las robe honestamente, así que ahora me pertenecen-dijo nami.

-ESTAS LOCA MUJER, DASELAS YA O VAMOS A MORIR-grito big Mac para sorpresa de todos.

Luffy no paraba de reír y nami saco su clima tack para defenderse.

-ARDAN INSECTOS-exclamo el dragón lanzando fuego, pero nami lo absorbió con el clima tack y dijo:

-¿alguien quiere dragón a las brasas?-agito el clima tack regresándole su poder de fuego, el dragón lo contrarresto con otra llama pero la explosión resultante le siguió afectando y dijo aun mas molesto:

-ES SUFICIENTE, TODOS MUEREN YA-emprendió el vuelo y fue a una montaña de la que saco una piedra gigante-LOS APLASTARE COMO LOS INSECTOS QUE SON-arrojo la enorme roca big Mac se puso de enfrente de Apple Jack y Apple Bloom para protegerlas y nami se puso frente a todos ellos tratando de formar una nube de tormenta pero la roca caía muy rápido y no lo haría a tiempo, pero justo cuando iba a golpearlos la piedra se partió frente a ellos, así como así, y frente a ellos un hombre de cabello verde y 3 espadas.

-nami, desata a luffy y sal de aquí-ordeno.

**Continuara…**

Vaya este capitulo si fue mas largo de lo normal, bueno espero que lo hallan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo y como ya estoy de vacaciones subiré mas a menudo y como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos y hasta que nos volvamos a ver no olvides enfrentar tus problemas con un ¡DON!


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy de vuelta" esquiva zapato a la cabeza" Si siento que me haya tardado tanto para ahora estoy de vuelta y voy a por todas por favor comenten y sigan la historia eso me motiva a seguirla en este capítulo hablare de 2 de mis piratas favoritos, muy bien siéntense donde más les convenga y digan conmigo KAMPAI.

**Capitulo 5: reuniendo a la banda parte 2(el doctor chopper lo explica todo y la muerte baila en los cielos)**

**Casa de fluttershy:**

-¿dices que eres un pirata?-pregunto fluttershy.

-si-respondió chopper muy contento.

Después de que fluttershy rescatara a chopper del oso lo invito a su casa y ya han estado un rato tomando té, la casa de fluttershy es una cabaña llena de pequeñas casitas en las que fluttershy cuida a sus animales.

-eso es como… ir por el mar y buscar tesoros y pelear con monstruos marinos y otros piratas, ¿no?-decía fluttershy.

Chopper empezó a pensar unos momentos dijo-si, más o menos-

-y ¿no te da miedo?-preguntaba fluttershy en un tono tan leve que apenas se le oía.

-bueno… a veces si da miedo-decía chopper-pero… la mayor parte del tiempo es divertido y emocionante y lo mejor es que nunca esto solo siempre estoy con mis amigos festejando en las buenas y en las malas y cuando tienes que pelear sabes que estarán ahí para ayudarte y tu estarás para ellos-decía muy seguro chopper.

-pero… ¿no fue difícil? Debes ser muy valiente para aventurarte así al mar-

-bueno… si fue difícil decidirme, para empezar nunca pensé que alguien me querría en su barco…-decía chopper un poco decaído.

-¿Estas bien? No necesitas contarme si no quieres-decía fluttershy de manera comprensiva.

-no, estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dijo chopper-pero segura que quieres que te lo cuente, es una historia larga-

Fluttershy asintió, ansiosa de saber más sobre esta criatura única-por favor-

-buenoo, ¿por donde debería empezar?-pregunto chopper.

-desde el principio, quiero saberlo todo-dijo fluttershy.

-bueno veras yo nací en una isla de invierno llamada drum-

-¿isla de invierno?-pregunto fluttershy.

-Oh, sí veras yo vengo de un océano llamado el Grand line allí ay diferentes tipos de islas, una por cada estación-explico chopper-de invierno, de otoño, de primavera y de verano.

-vaya eso suena sorprendente-

-Sí lo es, el Grand line es conocido por sus climas extremos y variantes-

-¿oye y como son los de tu tripulación?-dijo fluttershy, seguido de-¿si es que está bien contigo que pregunte?

-Por supuesto-

-oh bien Em.… dime ¿Son como tú?-pregunto fluttershy inocentemente-

-no, no exactamente-dijo chopper algo dolido.

-oh, lo siento-se disculpo rápido fluttershy.

-no importa en serio-dijo chopper reconfortándola-Ya me acostumbre veras yo soy un reno que comió la Hito Hito no mi-

-¿Hito Hito no mi?-Pregunto fluttershy confundida.

-La Hito Hito no mi es una fruta del diablo-empezó a explicar chopper- una fruta del diablo es una fruta extraordinaria, le da poderes extraordinarios pero al mismo tiempo será odiado por los océanos y nunca podrá volver a nadar-

-Suena tenebroso-decía fluttershy cubriendo su cara con su melena.

-A veces lo es, pero no es tan malo ya que te acostumbras-

-Entonces señor chopper, ¿usted tiene súper poderes?- Decía shy con un creciente respeto hacia el reno.

-Bueno si-decía chopper-mira esto decía chopper levantándose del sillón-Veras Hito significa hombre…

-¿Qué es un hombre?-Interrumpió fluttershy-¿si se me permite preguntar?-se disculpo enseguida.

-¿sabes que es un mono cierto?-

Fluttershy asintió.

-Imagínalo más esbelto que camina erguido y casi calvos, ¿Lo captas?-le pregunta chopper.

-Creo que si-respondió fluttershy.

-Bien como te decía hito significa hombre que es el modo de llamarle a los machos de la especie humana, originalmente yo era un reno común y corriente hasta que comí la fruta del diablo y me volví una criatura única que no es ni hombre ni bestia sino que las dos, veras esta es solo una de las 9 formas que puedo tomar-Fluttershy miraba respetuosamente dejando a chopper a hacer su exposición, y entonces dijo-Vaya señor chopper usted es increíble en serio nunca había visto algo tan increíble-Decía fluttershy con admiración.-

Chopper se sonrojo y empezó a hacer movimientos raros-Ya para tonta no creas que me haces feliz, no seas boba no creas que me halagas ni nada-"Es tan bueno para mentir como applejack" Pensó para sí misma shy soltando una pequeña risita.

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte estruendo y casi de inmediato fluttershy y chopper se habían escondido abajo del sofá.

Y chopper dijo-¿Qué fue eso?

-No se-dijo shy asustada, Salieron de debajo del sofá un poco avergonzados y salieron a averiguar que era Y cuando salieron les sorprendió ver un dragón acercándose Hacia Poniville y se veía muy enojado…

**Cloudsdale:**

SpitFire y Saorin 2 Wondervolts de elite Atravesaban El pueblo Aéreo de Cloudsdale En una misión especial Encomendada Por la princesa celestia en persona.

La misión sonaba bastante simple: Encontrar Y Llevar sano Y salvo un poni llamado Brook, el rey del soul Al pueblo de Poniville para Reunirse con la aprendiza de celestia Twilight Sparkle, No se dio ninguna descripción especifica del sujeto Pero la princesa aseguro que no sería ningún problema identificarlo, mientras se adentraban en El pueblo Empezaron a escuchar una melodiosa tonada, era algo diferente de lo que jamás hubieran oído antes.

Vieron a su alrededor Y veían a cada Yegua, Potro, Potranca Y potrillo En Donde se Oyera la tonada bailando En las calles.

Incluso Spitfire Estuvo A punto de perder La compostura Pero se detuvo a Tiempo para Detener a su compañero soarin Antes de que el también empezara a bailar.

Spitfire Se quedo mirándolo con enfado Mientras le hacía señas de desapruebo.

-Perdóname-Se disculpo pobremente.

-Concéntrate Hay que encontrar La fuente de esa música-Dijo Seria spitfire, soarin afirmo con la cabeza y Juntos Fueron hacia la fuente, lo que Vieron Los dejo impactados:

Un Autentico esqueleto Cantando Y bailando Esparciendo Alegría A todos Los que oyeran su música, un pequeño potrillo se le acerco y le pregunto-¿Quién es usted señor?-

El esqueleto Levanto su mano huesuda Al Cielo y grito-Yo soy Brook el rey del soul-

"Ahí entramos nosotros" Pensó Spitfire Le dio Señas a Soarin Para que la Siguiera mientras se acercaba hacia la bizarra criatura Y ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca pregunto-¿Eres Tu Brook, el rey del Soul?-Le pregunto seriamente.

El Esqueleto la voltio a ver Y dijo Hola señorita ¿Alguna petición? Vamos antes de que me muera… un momento… si ya me morí yohohohohohoho SKULL JOKE-Bromeo rápidamente A lo que Saorin se rio estrepitosamente Hasta que Spitfire Lo calmo con una mirada asesina.

Saorin Trato de sonar lo más calmada posible A pesar de la extraña Situación-No señor Brook no vengo a eso sino que por petición de la princesa de este reino para que lo escoltara al pueblo de poniville-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Así de Fácil?-

-Que no quieres que vaya-Decía Brook confundido.

-No es solo que pensaba que tomaría mas convencerte.

-Iré con gusto Si es por la voluntad de una princesa.

Spitfire se sorprendió en lo razonable que era esta criatura…

-Por cierto señorita-Brook la corto de su pensamiento-¿podría enseñarme su bragas?- Soarin Hizo esfuerzos máximos por no reírse

…

-**IMBECIL**-Dijo spitfire Dándole un Fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que casi se la rompió.

-Un no habría bastado-decía Brook adolorido, Soarin Trataba desesperado de detener a spitfire para que no lo Despedazara Antes de Terminar el trabajo.

"Como odio estar en medio"Pensó soarin.

**Continuara**


End file.
